


the Witching Hour

by trainmaker



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Horseback Riding, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Stable Hand Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainmaker/pseuds/trainmaker
Summary: tubbo meets the infamous prince of the end. he's not at all how he imagined.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	the Witching Hour

His cloak fell across his shoulders like the endless night sky. It pooled around his black leather boots, covering his looming figure nearly head to toe. Tubbo thought that the Prince of the End would have cut a rather threatening figure if not for the nervous way he wrung his hands. Little purple particles burst into the ear each time he turned his fingers over each other.

Magic.

Here, stood over hay and stooping under the low-hanging beams of the stable, he just looked out of place. 

"Are you wanting to go for a ride, Prince?" Tubbo asked, manners foregone. It was the middle of the night, and Tubbo had nearly jumped out of his boots when the visiting royal had emerged from the darkness. "It's a little late for that, I'm afraid." 

Tubbo was oiling and polishing the fine leather saddles needed for the next day's hunt, but he'd set his brush aside when the stranger arrived. At first, he hadn't known who he was at all, there was no crown or circlet. The clasp of his cloak though was ornate and detailed with the End crest. With the arrival of the international convoy that evening, he'd managed to connect the dots.

The Prince had a reputation and Tubbo struggled to match up the odious sorcerer he'd heard of with this gangly teen. They had to be around the same age.

"No. No, I just wanted to see my horse actually." He had the most enchanting accent, Tubbo thought. "She's so particular."

It was mildly endearing and Tubbo grinned. "You going to give her a kiss good night?" 

"Ah, no." The hand-wringing started up again and Tubbo watched the purple sparks dissipate. "Is she in one of these stalls?" The Prince strode past him and down the stable, peering into stalls.

"Yeah, she'll be at the end. S'darkest there and she's from the End too, right?" Tubbo trailed after. This close, he felt absolutely miniature. Like a pony to a stallion. The Prince stopped at that and Tubbo nearly ran into him. 

"You know much about End horses?"

"A little." Tubbo felt his face warming under the Prince's curious stare. His eyes were dark in the night, pupils blown to catch the barest light.

"Are you just a stable hand?"

"What do you mean 'just'?" Tubbo squawked indignantly.

"Oh, geez. No. I only meant it's impressive."

"What, you don't think stable hands can know things?"

"I see I've insulted you." The purple particles were clouding up now, more and more. "I really didn't mean to." The Prince lifted a hand and Tubbo flinched back, closing his eyes.

"Please-" but his prayer was cut short.

"I'm Prince Ranboo." The hand was held aloft to shake. Oh. Tubbo took it carefully and shook. It was unnaturally cold.

"Tubbo." 

"Let's start over. Just...pretend I'd complimented you instead." Ranboo's eyes were round and sincere.

Tubbo shrugged and walked past him towards the final stalls. "Then compliment me."

"You have very lovely hands." The Prince blurted out and it was Tubbo's turn to freeze. He stopped right at the gate of a fine black mare and tried to calm the frantic feeling in his chest.

The mare raked her hoof across the ground a little, clearly picking up on his state.

Tubbo cleared his throat. "Well. Thank you." The mare stepped forward slowly, eyes blinking against the glimmer of lamplight trickling in. They were just as pretty and black as Prince Ranboo's. She whuffed her velvety nose at his hair and he grinned, shoulders bunching. It tickled.

"She's very beautiful." Tubbo cupped her warm cheek in his hand, feeling the short silky hair against his open palm. "Is she quite fast?"

"The fastest." Prince Ranboo said from close beside him. Tubbo glanced sideways to see him leaning into the stall. He was combing his fingers through the mare's mane. "I'll show you, tomorrow."

Tubbo wasn't sure where this offer had come from. He dropped his hand from the horse, realizing abruptly how inappropriate this all was. It had been fine at the start, just in passing. But to extend this sort of sentiment startled him out of his sleepy insolence. 

"Your Royal Highness, I'm sorry. I won't be taking part in tomorrow's festivities." He gestured to his dirt-smudged shirt and trousers. "As you noted earlier, I am 'just' a stable hand."

"Yes. I know. Only, I thought-" His hands were still in the silky mane and Tubbo watched as he bunched the fine hair in his fingers. "I thought you'd like to see her. See an End horse in action." He looked at Tubbo so intently, the sharp angles of his face caught in moonlight.

Desire flickered in Tubbo's stomach and he nodded. "I would. I do." He murmured.

The Prince released the mare and stepped closer. "Is it really too late for a ride?"

Tubbo swallowed and eyed the glossy black tack that hung nearby. "No, perhaps not."

\--

The Prince rode like a villain, wild and unchecked and laced in magic. Tubbo held on dearly, arms wrapped around his narrow middle. He wondered if this was how he'd come by his reputation, if passersby had seen his dark figure cut across the sky, that night-black cloak billowing behind. If he couldn't feel the warm shake of laughter against his chest, Tubbo might be convinced too. The Prince's teeth glinted brightly in the moonlight as he laughed. 

"This is wonderful." And he was right. They rode along the castle's lake, wide and unrippled. It reflected the stars, a gaping illusion of the night sky. Tubbo nestled closer, pressing his nose into the silky cloak. It was cold like this, whipping his hair off his forehead. 

"Yeah," Tubbo said, sure his words were lost to the wind.

"You're holding on like a leech. Are you afraid?" 

"No." Tubbo smiled into his shoulder. "Cold."

The gallop slowed with a gentle nudge of Prince Ranboo's boots. Tubbo loosened his grip and watched as they came to a stop. The mare's barrel chest rose and fell and she tossed her head, clearly in good spirits. They were at the edge of the mirror-smooth lake. Standing at the brink of the sky.  
Prince Ranboo slid off the saddle first, then held a hand out. Tubbo had never been helped down from a horse before. He'd never ridden double either, though, so he took the hand. Two big hands steadied him as he landed, and were gone just as fast.

"Why've we stopped?" Tubbo asked.

Ranboo's sparking fingers fiddled with his clasp for a second, and then the beautiful cloak was settling on Tubbo's own shoulders. He touched a hand to the fine material, warming instantly. It was part insulation and part embarrassment. An expensive piece like this on a stable boy. He could laugh.

"Is that any better?" Ranboo asked with those black eyes. Tubbo had to tilt his head to meet his gaze. 

"Yes." His smile was just for the two of them, tiny and private. The Prince's returning smile was wobbly. Tubbo wanted to-

It didn't much matter what he wanted, he reasoned, fiddling with the collar. It smelled like liquorice. This was all an undeserved kindness. "You know, if you wanted to impress the servants there are much simpler ways about it." He teased. "A little gold in the pocket or a kind word." 

Ranboo's smile wavered. "Oh. Well." His hands hovered between them, pulsing with that violet magic. "A kind word. I can do that." He reached forward and caught Tubbo's hand in his. Tubbo didn't flinch this time. "You have made this entire trip bearable."

"It's been one night, surely you aren't so hard-pressed for fun." Tubbo chided, but didn't let go.

"Fun, no. Company, yes." The Prince pressed on. "You know, when you first saw me, you didn't even bow."

Tubbo knew he must be red from the tips of his ears to his toes. "Sorry."

"And you argued with me."

"Well, yes," Tubbo admitted.

"And you came for a ride with me at the witching hour." Ranboo was close. The purple specks mingled around their joined hands.

"Are you going to bewitch me?" 

"Do I need to?" Their noses brushed and Tubbo licked his lips. Ranboo's lashes tickled his cheek.

"No," Tubbo said and kissed him. It was careful and exciting. Tubbo wondered if this was what magic tasted like. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot so i won't be writing more for this universe i think. :) leave me a comment with your thoughts or ideas and a kudos if you can spare  
> if you want to see my stuff when it releases, you can sub to me on my profile


End file.
